Envolvente tortura
by Angeal23
Summary: Alfred hace creer a todos que es un simple y estúpido chico, pero bajo esa mascara oculta el verdadero ser obsesionado que es hacia Inglaterra. Lo capturará y lo reclamará como suyo las veces que haga falta para sumirlo a la locura junto a él. USAxUK.
1. Envolvente tortura

Me he atrevido a subir un fic muy extraño y retorcido lleno de deseo y demencia, ahora está leve, pero los próximos capítulos no serán así. La razón de hacer esto es sencilla, me agrada la personalidad que adquiere Alfred ante la locura que llega por amor, no cambia mucho, sólo sus pensamientos se vuelven suculentamente oscuros mientras muestra esa mascara de niño bueno =)

Pareja: AmericaxEngland (AlfredxArthur). Relación obsesiva.  
>Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría…<p>

**Advertencia**: Amor poco sano, futuro lemon, violación, tortura, locura, obsesión. Todo eso junto en este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>ENVOLVENTE TORTURA.<strong>

**_Mi mente está totalmente corrompida hace ya tiempo, el suave eco que hace la lluvia al caer sobre el tejado de mi casa me recuerda mis inestables pensamientos, empiezo a pensar en ese inglés, en Arthur Kirkland. En ti, en tu todo, en la obsesión que acarreo día tras día hacia ti. _**

Todo el tiempo, cada minuto del reloj estoy sujeto a comportamientos casi controlados por otros, me sumo a la desesperante rutina de todos los días rindiéndome por hoy y hasta riéndome de ello con gracia. La ciudad no se altera, todos tienen y caminan hacia un objetivo en medio de un camino oscuro y lleno de baches. Yo en cambio, sólo camino a esa estúpida junta.

Tan estúpida como yo casi, tan estúpido como lo que diré en el trascurso del día, tan sucio e impuro como los pensamientos que azotaran contra mi conciente cuando ese inglés esté recitando sus ideas para hacer de este mundo algo mejor, esa tan atrevida y traviesa lengua, tan irresistible y deseada por mí como todo acerca de su persona.

**_La obsesión me domina por completo, me vuelve loco, mueve mi cuerpo hacia su perfecto e indescriptible ser como si yo fuera un simple imán atrapado por la magnética que suelta su persona, lo soy, estoy atrapado por él en una irremediable tortura. _**

-I miss you, I miss you, dammit, I miss you...- repito al subirme en el avión directo a mi agitada reunión.

He ido todo el camino con esa repetitiva e inevitablemente obsesiva frase mientras engullo con maestría una tras otra mis hamburguesas, ilimitadas y ricas hamburguesas. Pero poco y nada siento el sabor de ellas en mis papilas gustativas, sólo estoy pensando en cuanto extraño a ese inglés y el hecho preocupante es que han pasado sólo diecisiete horas de nuestro último encuentro en asuntos políticos.

-I miss you Iggy-

**_Lo extraño, esto quema, duele… ¿Por qué me hace esto ese inglés? ¿Quiere verme sufrir? ¿Siente placer al saber que yo estoy mal por él? Si él desea eso yo también puedo quererlo, una imagen morbosa empieza a transitar por mi mente, quiero verlo sufrir por mí, su cara deformada por el sufrimiento._**

-Screaming for me…-susurró tocando ya el picaporte de la sala de juntas.

-Idiot, llegas cuarenta minutos tarde- él me habló, lo quedo mirando fijamente.

Sujeto una risa tonta y prolongada, como si me importara llegar tarde a esa reunión. Lo único que vengo a hacer es a ver unos cuantos interese míos y a mirar a ese insolente inglés, su atrevida y siempre única arrogancia es perfecta.

-¿De qué te ríes bastardo?-

-De… ahahaha… nada ¡Ahahaha! nada ¡Tengo hambre!-

Le respondo con incomodidad, no puedo parar de reír, tengo que demostrar "normalidad".

**_Estoy extrañamente enredado en mi propia mente, todo es una corriente extraña y misteriosa, un flujo incesante de emociones. Algo me sume en la locura inminente, ese inglés definitivamente me lleva a todo esto… ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con él?_**

-¡Hamburger, hamburger!-

Se tapa los oídos, mi voz lo irrita, al mirarlo noto suavemente su cara contraerse por el dolor, me excito, me gustaría ver mucho más de esa faceta de él, profanarlo, tomarlo como mi pertenencia de una manera en que su rostro hiciera sincronía dolorosamente con el placer que le haré sentir.

-¡Sólo siéntate bloody hell!-

Me regaña como a un niño, voy obedientemente a mi puesto haciendo un pequeño puchero con mi boca. Lo dejaré tener el "control" por ahora, este será el último día en que ese excéntrico inglés podrá actuar de acuerdo a su propia voluntad.

Empieza la típica y cotidiana reunión, yo no presto atención a nada, el sonido y discusiones que se mantienen en la junta es sólo un chubasco ensordecedor, una tele sin señal, absolutamente nada más. Empiezo entremedio de todo a idear mi plan, esta noche capturare a ese anglosajón con mis propias manos, cuando este indefenso lo haré.

Kirkland rara vez está indefenso, es poderoso, hombre. Eso me excita incluso más, el placer de sentirme victorioso ante semejante ser es verdaderamente único.

Porque lo tomaré para mí, una y otra vez, es mi plan después de todo. Comenzará ahora, este mismo aburrido y cotidiano día sumiré a ese inglés en el placer de la locura junto a mí, nos hundiremos en esto juntos como siempre debió de ser.

-¡Cállense maldita sea, intento hablar...!-era la estruendosa forma de mantener el orden que tenía ese alemán.

-¿Y eso a alguien le importa?- susurró con malicia Rusia, poco me importa este sujeto siendo sincero.

-¡Yo me quedaré callado Alemania, porque te quiero mucho mucho ve~ te amo!-me tortura esa última frase, definitivamente me encelo de su relación.

**_Ojalá Iggy pudiera dedicarme esas palabras alguna vez en su vida, sólo un momento, un segundo me basta para poder sonreír, lamentablemente sé que esto nunca se llevará acabo, por eso mismo arrancaré esas palabras de su pecho cueste lo que cueste. _**

Todo el mundo sólo le queda irse después del termino de todas estas palabras vacías que se hablaron en la junta, porque lo cierto es que queremos salvar el mundo, pero sabemos muy en el fondo que nunca no los propondremos realmente para conseguirlo. Por eso, dejo mi vida a algo que tal vez tenga sentido, el amor que siento hacia ese inglés.

**_Ya llegó la maldita hora en que sumerja a ese inglés en toda esta locura._**

Me acerco a él, ordena sus cosas tranquilamente, saco un arma de mi bolsillo con casualidad y con una habilidad casi asesina la pongo cargada y lista para disparar. Llevo en mi fiel cazadora una soga y dos vendas que amortiguaran el demente acto que cometeré, cada vez que me acerco una risa maniática y retorcida amenaza con salir de mi boca… ¿Pero sabes? ¡No estoy loco, estoy enamorado!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Por ahora se los dejo hasta aquí, los capítulos se pondrán emocionalmente y físicamente más fuertes y la cordura de Alfred se va ir perdiendo a cada capitulo más y más. Lo interesante se dará cuando la de Inglaterra también vaya colapsando por su agresor…<p>

Prometo continuar pronto si demuestran interés en esta historia cuyo punto es narrar como este estadounidense sume en la locura a su propio objeto de deseo y amor obsesivo, Inglaterra.

PD: El doujinshi del cual me inspire es la imagen que tengo ahora en mi perfil, es un AlfredxArthur muy interesante y extraño.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


	2. Aparentemente roto

Las advertencias son las mismas que en el capitulo anterior, este es poco más largo. Agradezco a todas las personas que me apoyan a realizar esta demente y poco sana historia =) mi ritmo para escribir espero que se mantenga constante, así puedo actualizar con mayor eficiencia. Por ahora, sin más que decir les dejo continuar con la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>APARENTEMENTE ROTO. <strong>

**_Porque todo en este mundo está hecho para romperse en miles de pedazos, como una copa cayendo abruptamente al suelo, es cuestión de lógica. Mi apariencia de niño bueno por ejemplo desaparecerá completamente de tus hermosos y encantadores ojos con una sutileza precoz y agresiva. Conseguiré que sea así._**

Me acerco a él con todo en disposición, avanzo sin temor, pero una parte de mí detiene el paso considerándolo, mi sonrisa se contrae de maneras increíbles, casi demente, mi cabeza duele, no sé que hacer, lo amo demasiado, quiero tenerlo a mi lado, esta es la única opción. Pero aún así mi cuerpo se detiene, inútil como siempre.

Frunzo el seño y sigo avanzando, no dejare que mi estupidez vuelva a arruinar mi plan, debo detener esta estúpida forma de pensar, no siempre puedo ser el héroe, no con ese inglés que me vuelve loco, Otra risa se apodera de mi rostro y ese británico aún no sospecha nada. Juego un poco con la pistola y mientras avanzo con una mirada frenética lo observo, todo su cuerpo, el cuerpo que siempre desee obtener y profanar.

**_Porque ya he tenido suficiente, porque me cansé, porque mi mente está desquebrajada, porque estoy definitivamente obsesionado. Por eso debo tenerlo, para saciar la enorme carencia que siento en mi cuerpo, para llenar con sus gritos y gemidos aquello que mis oídos quieren escuchar durante ya años. Tú Inglaterra estás destinado para llenar todo lo que me falta. _**

Sólo me queda un metro y mis últimos pasos son decisivos, con suma frialdad apoyo la pistola cargada en tu cabeza, estás de espalda, que ironía actuar de esta manera tan descarriada en vez de enfrentarte de cara, pero como dije, llegó todo a su fin. No he cambiado Inglaterra, siempre fui así, pero deformaste por completo mis sentimientos con tu recurrente indiferencia hacia mi amor.

-¿Qui-én es?-no se mueve, sabe perfectamente que es lo que tiene apuntándolo en la sien, no hace movimiento alguno por el temor a resultar herido, pero así tampoco se da cuenta quien es su agresor.

Y quiero hacérselo saber, por eso, con una risa un tanto trastornada comienzo a hablar.

-Hola Iggy…-

-¿Qu-é demonios?- siento como se ríe suavemente con resentimiento- ¿A qué crees que estás jugando, niño?-

**_Me llama niño, un estúpido y pequeño niño, otra vez esas palabras. Quizá lo sea, quizá sea un niño, y tú eres mi preciado juguete, aquel que no quiero prestar a nadie más, con el que sólo yo jugaré, si quieres verme como un pequeño mocoso lo haré, pero seré un niño demasiado malo para ti._**

-A poseerte…-

-What?-

-Shut up, England- susurro fríamente y me acerco más a él, junto mi cuerpo quedando detrás de él, me caliento al sentirlo tan cerca, me acerco para ver su rostro, había estado de espalda hacia mí todo ese tiempo. –Si sigues gritando te torturare más ¿No quieres una bala en la cabeza derramando tu sangre, no? tu cuerpo quedaría tan frío…- le digo con notable gracia.

Mi voz empieza a sonar igual que antes, irreal, como si todo estuviera como antes, como si fuera él mismo sólo que cometiendo aquel extraño y desesperado acto en contra de él, arrinconándolo entre la vida y la muerte. Me acerco a él y lo miro. Su rostro lleno de confusión, su siempre arrogante cabeza sucumbida con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente, su gesto se hizo amargo y en alerta, me ve como un enemigo, como alguien a quien no debería guardar la misma confianza. Es perfecto, me gusta aquella expresión de ignorancia en su frágil rostro, quiero verlo sufrir, quiero llevarlo a lo que él me hace pasar día tras día, que necesite desesperadamente que yo lo tome, que lo viole y lo torture, terminará deseándolo, lo sé.

**_Porque estoy enfermo, quiero hacerle infinidad de cosas a ese cuerpo jamás tomado por mi persona, quiero verlo en una cama desnudo sólo para mi vista, me excito de sobremanera. Pero debo mantener calmado aquel oscuro sentimiento hasta tenerlo sólo para mí, única y exclusivamente para mí._**

-Bloo-Bloody hell ah- gime, tome una de sus manos sometiéndolo con dolor mientras la pistola seguía en su cabeza.

-Me pones caliente Iggy-dudo entre arrancarle las ropas en ese preciso momento y tomarlo o esperar. Lo dudo mucho, no sé que hacer, me desespero.

Mi plan, debo pensar en mi plan, rechino los dientes pensado en lo placentero que sería profanarlo en ese momento, en aquella sala, su cuerpo arriba de esa mesa, desnudo y en cuatro, yo metiéndome dentro, su ser temblando, no resisto la tentación. Pero lo haré.

-Su-suéltame- trata inútilmente de removerse un poco y tomo uno de sus brazos colocándolo detrás de manera torcida, le empieza a doler, grita.

**_Grito, llanto, dolor. También he sentido esos sentimientos al no tenerte cerca, me has hecho tanto sufrir, entiéndelo, me has convertido en lo que soy. Demente, secuencia, así será nuestra vida a partir de ahora, quiero que te sientas igual que yo, extrañado, loco, con un deseo insaciable. _**

-¿Decías?-mi cara se deforma mientras tiro el brazo hacia más abajo, el inglés solo sufre, su cara me causa placer, un extraño y demente placer.

Tomo algo más de mi cazadora mientras le amarro las manos a la espalda, se retuerce, trata de escapar, veo que me mira con odio y le devuelvo una mirada marcada de lujuria y le enseño lo que tengo en mi mano derecha, una jeringa con un viscoso liquido, abre los ojos sorprendido o incluso asustado, pero lo tengo a mi merced, me acerco a él y se lo inyecto. Inglaterra sólo cierra los ojos al ver como ese líquido entra en su cuerpo. Su cara empieza a tornarse más tranquila. Le saco de la boca el pañuelo para que hable.

-¿Qu-é…que me diste?-apenas es una clemente voz, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración se había agitado, desvió morbosamente mi cara a su entrepierna y la acaricio sutilmente, gime despacio, rendido.

-Es una droga que te hará más tranquilo, pedirás a gritos que te folle…-

-Bastard… voy a m-atarte-

-Quizá- sonrió mientras lamo sus labios cuando aún conserva fuerzas para moverse y esquivarme, arisco, quiero domesticarlo. Le tomo fuertemente del pelo y lo obligo a besarme, luego lo suelto y le vuelvo a tapar la boca.

El camino es sencillo, no pesa nada, su cuerpo apenas se remueve, siento su reparación agitada, caliente, desea muy en el fondo que lo arremeta con fuerza lo antes posible, y lo haré, otra risa maniática escapa de mi boca al ver como entre la oscuridad llega un avión mío personal.

**_Tan mío, tan personal, lo tomo fuertemente entre mis brazos al subirlo evitando cualquiera de sus movimientos, el piloto nos mira, extrañado, le da miedo mirarme por mucho tiempo, sabe que si pregunta demasiado lo terminaré matando, no quiero tampoco que vea su rostro, el de Inglaterra, sus labios, sus ojos nublados por efecto de la droga. _**

Llegamos finalmente a mi residencia, nadie pregunta, nadie quiero hacerlo, lo dejo caer en la cama, él apenas está aún conciente y veo su cuerpo arder por la excitación y el mío mismo al ver esa escena es un mar de sensaciones.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿qué debo hacer?-me repito con cautela. El cuerpo de Inglaterra esta completamente amarrado, no ve nada ni tampoco habla cubierto con las dos vendas y con sus manos amarradas.

La noche es joven.

Me acerco a él agachándome, empiezo a soltar un poco su ropa y acariciarlo, sus mejillas empiezan a teñirse mientras escucho pequeños gruñidos salir de la mordaza, me pone, me excita, deseo ver su rostro. No importa por donde empiece esta noche, hoy será todo mío, por fin saciaré este inaguantable deseo.

-Dime Arthur… ¿qué debería hacerte?- mi voz es un leve susurro, suave, casi dulce, pero mi mente es completamente diferente. Está totalmente destrozada.

**_Porque dentro de unos cuantos segundos más romperé todo lo que creíste que siempre fui, profanaré tu cuerpo, tomaré como mía tu boca, entraré y saldré de ti hasta que grites que me detenga, te haré todo lo que mi demente mente esté dispuesta a concebir hasta que sé que he llegado a un limite, tenlo seguro. Ahora por fin lo haré._**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>¿Qué debería hacerle? he allí la pregunta, se los dejo hasta aquí por ahora. Sé que la historia es extraña, pero me agrada esta personalidad caótica, extraña, demente y obsesiva que mantiene Estados Unidos ¿Qué me dicen ustedes, continuo?<p>

Quiero que lleve a Inglaterra a la locura de la manera que haga falta.

PD: Ahora no solo me inspirare en un doujinshi, sino en otro más, es incluso más aterrador y demente Alfred, me encanta =)

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


	3. Profano deseo

Aquí el capitulo, empezaré un poco suave subiendo el tono más adelante, espero que esto no sea un inconveniente muy serio para los que me leen =), les prometo que les daré lo que quieren o al menos lo intentaré, y bienvenidos a un mundo donde Alfred no es una bolita de grasa mimada ni Arthur el terco y enamorado inglés.

* * *

><p><strong>PROFANO DESEO.<strong>

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó como nunca antes, diabólica e incluso torcida, el cuerpo de ese británico allí, tirado como un algo más, pero aquel algo era mío, era sólo mío, me pertenecía, de nadie más. Volví a sonreír mientras comenzaba a tararear, la cara de horror de Inglaterra crecía tal como mi deseo hacia él, a su ser.

**_Sólo mío, ese sentimiento me llena de gozo, llena todo aquello de lo que carezco y de la felicidad que él mismo me arrebató, todo lo llena él, aún así el sentimiento de Inglaterra es contrario al mío, siempre lo ha sido, pero hoy seremos uno, tú serás yo y yo seré tú, caerás en mi misma desesperación mientras gimes de placer. _**

Comienzo a jugar, a jugar con su cuerpo, con su amarga expresión, me acercó a él y abro sus piernas tomándole de los muslos, los aprieta sonrojándose, yo sólo toco su erección con cuidado, con la fuerza que no posee trata de cerrar sus piernas para evitar que vea esa sabrosa excitación en su entrepierna, pero lo veo, lo observo, te abro más los muslos con cierto morbo, a pesar de tus acallados sonidos, quiero ver, no quiero perder detalle.

**_Tu mirada ve lo que no desea creer y tu cuerpo sentirá lo que no desea experimentar, así será, te llenaré de un gozo profano sólo para poder demostrarte que no soy lo que era, no soy lo que creías, tu rostro, tu cuerpo y tu ignorancia me acorraló en este juego que jugaré._**

Nuevamente me mira, su cara está sofocada, de su boca empieza a escurrir saliva y sus piernas a temblar, está caliente, me observa otra vez, no sé que siente, odio, amor, deseo, no lo sé, tengo más del tiempo necesario para averiguarlo.  
>Sus extremidades vuelven a temblar, me pongo cercano a él, su cuerpo se remueve tratando de apartarse, me suplica con la mirada que me detenga mas no puedo, esto está más allá de todo lo que puedo controlar, esto es mi amor, este es el amor que le puedo ofrecer después de la ignorancia con la que sostenía mi obsesión.<p>

-Te amo Iggy- acaricio su entrepierna mientras se sonroja más, estoy tocando su pene arriba de sus pantalones, muevo mi mano con delicadeza casi diabólica.

Arriba, abajo y masturbo, trata con desesperación de cerrar las piernas pero no le dejo, no puedo evitar llenarme de lujuria al sentir sus suaves gemidos salir acallados por la mordaza que tiene, su miembro se endurece más y más en mi mano, froto con más fuerza para oír ese hilarante coro, sus ojos se empiezan a cristalizar con desesperación.

-Mng..…ahgfh-oigo despacio salir de su boca.

Quiero que grite con bestialidad, quiero que grite y se retuerza, se contiene, entrecierra los ojos y trata de no botar sonido alguno, mi cara se deforma al no conseguir que ese británico gima con más violencia, lo agito con más desesperación abarcando toda su polla, todo su cuerpo tiembla, pero finalmente suelto sus genitales, se contrae al sentir que me alejo de él mientras busca con la vista, inútilmente, un lugar donde no esté yo.

Eso me duele Arthur, me duele, tendré que castigarte. Tomo su cuerpo en brazos, como recargando a mi princesa, ¿Princesa?, blasfemia, debería dejar de pensar así, yo no soy el héroe ni él la princesa a salvar, mi princesa no me haría sufrir de esta forma, mi princesa se entregaría y gemiría por mí, el gruñe, se remueve a pesar de lo excitado que está, no deja de luchar.

**_Porque el me orilló a esta extraña demencia, lo vuelvo a tocar mientras gime con desesperación entrecerrando con fuerza los ojos, lagrima caen, siento como mis dedos comienzan a humedecerse debido al semen que empieza a soltar, lo hago todo arriba de su pantalón, disfruto verlo así, sólo para mí, su cuerpo totalmente caliente mientras no puede hacer movimiento alguno, luego gozaré desnudándolo, observando su piel mancharse, abriendo sus piernas y metiéndome dentro de él con bestialidad acorde al sentimiento que me quema por ese británico._**

Lo dejo allí amenazándolo con un arma curiosamente depositada en mi bolsillo, sonrío de forma más histérica mientras digo "Te mueves… y te mato"

Dejando esto voy hasta la cómoda de mi pieza, es pequeña, de allí saco un frasco con un liquido gelatinoso y frío, me relamo los labios con desesperación al encontrarlo dando una pequeña vuelta para ver el erótico cuerpo pidiendo que lo folle sin piedad, al menos eso es lo que yo veo, un liquido pegajoso empieza a salir de sus pantalones, sonrió, pronto calmaré ese deseo.

Los ojos del inglés vacilan al verme volver con ese frasco, sabe que es lubricante, sabe que me meteré dentro de él, sabe que con eso lubricaré mi miembro que entrará en su estrecho ano, sabe que lo haré tocar el cielo, por eso tiene miedo, no de mí, porque él me ama y yo a él.

-Haré que se sienta bien- le susurro.

Cierra las piernas y se encoje, no para de luchar, es lo único que puede hacer con el cuerpo en ese estado, es una droga interesante, me acerco nuevamente a él, lo abrazo suavemente y le beso la cabeza, pero él no responde, casi se me olvida que está amarrado, casi se me olvida que deseo violarlo.

-Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, te amo…-

Tomo su pantalón de nuevo desabrochando con suavidad el botón bajando el cierre que topa y roza con aquel apretado y excitado miembro, gime ronco, lo torturo, voy llegando a la mitad y sigo sintiendo su piel temblar, se remueve al ver como bajo la prenda que lo protegía llegando a sus bóxer, vuelvo a tocar para que gima, se retuerce con deleite poniéndome más duro, más erecto, separo sus piernas con rudeza al ver como trata de cerrarlas nuevamente apenas con fuerza, no te resistas.

**_No te resistas, sé que deseas esto, sé que deseo esto, por eso toco tu cuerpo mientras gimes, por eso te quito los bóxers mientras vuelves a suplicar con la mirada que me detenga, no puedo, todo esto lo hago porque te amo, sólo a ti, no quiero hacer algo como lastimarte, debes creerme, no lo deseo, realmente te amo, estoy obsesionado. _**

-Tú eres mío…-

Está desnudo, su pene está erecto y botando pequeñas cantidades de semen mientras trato de ver su ano, abierto, aquella estrecha entrada, me endurezco más, me duele, fue en ese momento que saco la botella y echo un poco de ese viscoso liquido en mi mano, es mis dedos, los froto un poco y tiro las piernas del inglés hacia delante, su agujero se abre más, con suavidad inserto un primer dedo.

**_Con eso, recién comencé esa noche, aunque no lo supiera, no me detendría de hacerle el amor esa noche hasta que estuviera satisfecho, hasta que pudiera sentir que era mío y de nadie más, como siempre lo fue y como lo sería esa preciso día._**

**_Esta noche no pensará en nadie más que en mí... lo juro. _**

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

><p>Se los dejo allí por ahora, tengo deseos de escribir, pero no los suficientes. Quizá eso sea un problema y entorpezca mi narración o escritura que ya de por sí no es en demasía buena.<p>

Espero a pesar de todo tener completo el capitulo pronto, creo que podré.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


	4. Anhelante locura

Quiero disculparme por lo abandonado que tengo esta cuenta, tengo razones y razones, algunas no tan buenas, pero creo que las de mi salud sí cuentan, en fin, me siento un poco mejor y me divierte y me apasiona escribir a pesar de no ser específicamente bueno en esto, espero lo disfruten y no se pierdan mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>ANHELANTE LOCURA.<strong>

La cara de ese inglés se contrae, aquel afrodisíaco hace que las sensaciones se alteren, pero su gesto sigue amargo mientras gruñe y goza, toco más profundo, es tibio y húmedo, incluso pegajoso, dentro de Inglaterra es así, una risa extraña vuelve a escapar de mi rostro cada vez que el dolor llega a sus pupilas, entrecierra los ojos y muerde sus labios, también gira la cabeza para que no lo vea, junta las piernas que tiritan al sentir que alguien las está tomando como suyas, inserto otro dedo que pasa pesadamente a través de su ano, no se si reír o tratar de tranquilizarlo, sus piernas de remueven furiosas.

-Sé que te gusta…-le aseguro con una sonrisa -Sé que eres igual que yo…-entrecierro los ojos, me relamo los labios.

**_El deseo es aquel sentimiento que se adquiere al "saciar" un gusto, siempre me pregunté cual era mi deseo, no eran juguetes ni comida, tampoco dinero ni poder, mucho menos mujeres y alcohol como quizás sea en el caso del ser que se remueve con brutalidad debajo de mi cuerpo. No es neto reflejo corporal, lo que siento por Inglaterra es más fuerte._**

-Lo amo, lo amo…-murmuro como si conversara con alguien, la risa enferma que sale deliberadamente de mi boca le provocaba terror a Inglaterra, quiere escapar, estoy seguro que quiere hacerlo.

Inserto un tercer dedo, la cara se contrae nuevamente, estoy seguro que quiso gritar, pero esa mordaza… aquella que yo mismo le puse me priva de semejante delirio, presiono los dedos con más fuerza dentro de él, me pregunto si será capaz de producir un grito fuerte a pesar de su amarre, me obsesiono en ello, no quiero hacerle daño y aún así lo hago, meto mis dedos hasta que ya no puedo presionar más adentro, escucho leves sollozos que hacen que me endurezca.

Pero es amor, sólo amor, me ubico entre sus caderas y acaricio con fuerza la cabeza de su pene, lágrimas gruesas caen de sus ojos, nunca lo había visto tan indefenso, quiero abrazarlo, que sea sólo mío. Yo lo protegeré, nadie más, sólo necesita que yo esté aquí para él, su niño estúpido… su crío, su violador, su secuestrador, a pesar del titulo, me excita estar haciendo esto en contra de su voluntad.

-Quizás… esta era la madures que necesitabas ver en mí ¿no?-le susurró dulcemente en el oído mientras metía mis dedos adentro y afuera, su cara se contrae en diferentes sensaciones, siento que lo hago mío a pesar de que no me he metido dentro de él.

**_Lo único que quería en este mundo era a él, quizás no estaba en posición siendo un país, pero lo deseaba y estaba tan celoso de todo el resto, porque Inglaterra sólo me odia a mí, sólo me considera un niño a mí, quiero borrar esa imagen asquerosa que tiene en su mente, quiero que sepa quien soy, que soy suyo aún, pero él tiene que ser mío, lo penetraré, eyacularé dentro de él y dejaré innumerables marcas, todas serán una hermosa prueba._**

-Una prueba de que me he vuelto…totalmente loco por ti…-Inglaterra expira un suspiro y siento sus músculos relajarse cuando saco mis dedos de su cavidad, siento su pecho elevarse abruptamente aún, el sudor recorriendo su pecho, sus tetillas, no hay ser que se vea más deseable para mí.

Abro sus piernas, me trata de detener, sigue removiéndose, pero lo acallo con bruscas acciones mientras marco mordidas por todo su cuerpo, saco mi miembro de su prisión, Arthur ya está demasiado lubricado para mí, mis ojos deliran, mi respiración se sofoca como una animal buscando a su presa y cuando por fin me hundo dentro de su angosto ser todo lo que escucho después es el sonido de mi propia locura arremeter salvajemente ese cuerpo que por tanto tiempo desee.

-Mnn ahh…ammm…amm-no puede gritar, pero cada vez que la meto más profundo siento que grita mi nombre, fuerte y claro, quiere que le de más duro y llora, llora mucho, pero sólo de placer, mis caderas actúan con más fuerza, sé que lo estoy complaciendo.

Cierra los ojos, no quiere ver, pero lo empujo tan bruscamente que hago que abra los ojos por el dolor, su cuerpo es lascivo, su miembro esta aún erecto, siento que está cercano a eyacular, le encanta lo que le hago y a mí me encanta hacerlo.

-Mine…mine-susurro con demencia, y mientras toco su próstata y remuevo su cuerpo siento que él me susurra levemente al oído "tuyo, tuyo", sé que eso quiere decir, porque me ama.

Porque la verdad, Inglaterra está casi tan demente como yo.

**_Y la historia continua, no se acaba, quizás yo no sea el protagonista después de todo, quizás todo lo causa mi mente, quizás yo esté loco, quizás Inglaterra nunca existió, mientras le vuelvo a hacer el amor miles de preguntas envuelven mi descarriada mente, pero me doy cuenta que son estúpidas, ese glorioso infierno donde me sumerjo junto a él tiene que ser verdad._**

_El inglés estaba tendido en la cama, sus ojos estaban sin brillo admirando la habitación, parecía haber perdido mucho y a le vez nada en aquel extraño día, en aquella delirante tortura y sensación, aún podía sentir esa lujuriosa mirada devorar todo su cuerpo, aún tenía marcas rojizas de sus mordidas, de sus acalorados besos, aún se sentía húmedo por el semen que corría a través de su trasero._

_Con las fuerzas que le quedaban buscó con paso torpe alguna salida de aquella habitación, más le era imposible, al menos pasó una hora recostado en la cama manchada por aquel pecado hasta cerrar los ojos, seguiría luchando, eso es lo que haría, pero por ahora quizás era mejor…ceder un poco y se daba cuenta irremediablemente que el sueño cerraba sus ojos._

Y a la mañana siguiente… me despertó el mismo sonido típico que tenía de alarma, una canción británica de los cuarenta cantada por un cuarteto de locos sujetos. Respiro entrecortadamente, como si me faltara el aliento, buscaba a mi agresor por toda la habitación mientras su voz ronca por el deseo retumbaba mis oídos. Pero me doy cuenta de que no está, incluso peor. Estoy en mi habitación.

-¿Qué… está sucediendo?-murmuró mientras me llevo las manos a la cabeza, me temblaban, aún recordaba que hace unas cuantas horas ese demente americano me había poseído y aún así allí no había nada, sólo yo y mi hilarante risa expuesta en incredulidad. -¿Qué está pasando?-repito nuevamente.

**_Me sujeto más la cabeza envuelta en borrosos recuerdos que siento nítidos, reales, torturan mi mente, tengo que conseguir poner en orden las cosas, el orden es lo más importante, después el desenlace de los hechos, este no es el desenlace, yo no debería estar aquí, Alfred es el antagonista y personaje principal, yo sólo soy…_**

Y siento un ruido tocar la puerta de mi cuarto, tiemblo en miedo, pero voy hasta la puerta suavemente y la abro.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Me pregunto si alguien comprenderá que está pasando, si no es así, pronto lo descubrirán. Este no es la única escena sexual que verán también quiero destacar, quizás en el próximo capítulo haya algo realmente fuerte y perverso, nada comparado con lo actual.<p>

Por cierto, me he enamorado de otro doujinshi que me encontré por allí, uno donde Alfred es un militar altamente mafioso loco por su cadete que es Arthur, me fascina.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
